My Lyrical Love
by Kanai Arisato
Summary: A girl named Felicity has a slight crush on the number one forgetful singer, Lysander. What will happen when he starts to fall for her? Will he realize he's doing it? Will he confess once he realizes and will Felicity ever gain the courage to tell him how she feels about him? Or will she continue to admire him without his knowing?
1. Chapter 1

Thump! A girl's head hit her desk in the middle of class indicating that she had... fallen asleep. Snickers could be heard throughout the classroom as the teacher walked up to her desk and tapped on her shoulder. She mumbled something about five more minutes before cleared his throat quite loudly. The girl woke up with quite a surprise.

"I DIDN'T DO IT, I SWEAR!"she yelled raising her head quickly.

"Nice to have you back miss Felicity." He said pushing up his glasses and walked back up front.

"Sorry mr. Firaize.." she said turning a little pink before turning her attention to the board.

Felicity rose her hands to her cheeks to try and cover her embarrassment. She'd done this quite alot and wondered why hadn't given her a detention yet. Then again, Mr. Firaize had a hard time trying to keep the class in order as it was, giving a detention was probably the last thing on his mind. She sighed and started taking the notes she'd missed as fast as she could. Hopefully, just hopefully, she would be able to read her own chickenscratch and be able to type them up on her computer.

As she finished writing her notes, the bell rang signaling that class and school was over. Felicity rose from her seat after packing her things and walked out of the classroom as fast as she could. It was then, that she heard a familiar laugh. Oh, how that laugh annoyed her.

"And what would the high and mighty Amber, want with me?" Felicity sarcastically asked as she turned to face the snobbish girl. The fact that she was related to Nathaniel, completely baffled her. The two were alike in no shape or form.

"Thanks for falling asleep in class and bringing that teacher's gaze to you while I passed notes! HiHi!" she laughed and brought her hand to her mouth in a snooty fashion as she laughed. Amber quickly turned around as her friends arrived and walked off with them.

"I'll show you, you snotty little -" Felicity was interrupted by a long silver-haired female who approached her.

"Hi Felicity. I was wondering if you would go with Lysander and I to go see Leigh at his store." she asked.

Felicity knew the girl wasn't really asking, she was telling her that the three of them were going. She smiled at her best friend and replied, "Yeah Rosalya, I'd love to go with you!"

Rosalya smirked, clapped her hands together, and turned towards a short silver haired male who wore victorian style clothing. "LYS-BABY!" she shouted and dragged Felicity along behind her as she walked over to him.

"Hello Rosa." He said with a polite smile. Lysander looked towards Felicity who had seemed like she was being dragged around by Rosalya. He chuckled to himself as he looked on at the two girls. The two had been close ever since Felicity helped bring Rosalya and Leigh back together. He was glad it had stayed that way.

Felicity made eye contact with Lysander for a few seconds then turned her head away quick to hide her pink tinted cheeks. She couldn't look into his mismatched yellow and green eyes without turning pink. Add his signature smile to the mix, and she was ready for blast off. She couldn't be around him by herself without having a Lysander overload.

"Ready to go?" Rosalya asked.

"Yeah let me just-" Lysander started, then felt around his pockets before giving a small sigh. "I seem to have lost my notebook."


	2. Chapter 2

"Could it be in the courtyard?" Felicity spoke up. "You seem to write there a lot.." She finished.

Lysander wrapped an arm across his chest and held his elbow as he curled the fingers on his left hand into what looked like, a delicate fist. He brought it close to his face and became thoughtful for a few seconds. He usually did this when he was thoughtful about something.

Rosalya laughed a little at Felicity, did she realize that she just made herself seem a stalker? "Lysander I think you have an official stalker!" she said between laughs.

Felicity turned beet red as she finally realized what she sounded like. Oh god! She made herself sound REALLY bad. "T-that's not what I meant Rosalya, come on!" She halfway sounded like she was going to die of embarrassment.

Lysander chuckled again. They had seemed lively when together. Felicity, she seemed to have a nervous breakdown whenever she was alone with him. He wondered why that was... Lysander shrugged it off and started walking towards the courtyard. Maybe she was right and it was out there... One could only hope. That notebook had his lyrics in there and he let no one, except for Castiel, read them. Though, expressionless, he was quite happy to see that he had indeed left it on the bench.

"Oh hey, look! Some dope left his notebook on the bench!" Came an all too familiar cackle.

Felicity fumed as she watched Amber flip her hair away from her face then walk away. She had so many things she'd like to say to that girl! Someday, she would be put in her place. Felicity looked towards Lysander, who was checking to see if anyone had tampered with it. She smiled, glad to be of some help and forgot all about Amber.

"Okay! Now let's go." Rosalya said, excited to visit her boyfriend Leigh.

Rosalya had pretty much sped up in front of them as she led the way, leaving them not too far behind her. It had taken Rosalya forever to think of this plan to get the two together and it had the added bonus of seeing her boyfriend while her plan went into action. The plan had better work! She casually looked back at the two, noting that Felicity was awkwardly trying to keep her distance. Poor Lysander didn't even know that Felicity even liked him, it was so obvious as she never really did a good job of hiding it. Rosalya sighed and decided that she, herself would have to get the conversation started between the two. Felicity was too nervous and Lysander was a man of little words so a conversation started by either, was highly unlikely.

"While we're walking Felicity, Why don't you tell Lysander what your parents do for a living." She smirked knowing how wide-eyed Felicity was.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity turned a bright pink as Rosalya brought up her family. Would he even be interested in such a - She cut off her own thoughts and mentally slapped herself. Of course he would! DUH! They were in the music industry and he loved music. Ugh. Why would she even think that he wouldn't be interested?

"Ok.." She said with a small smile. It was time to buck up and try to rid herself of her shyness, for now.

"Well, to put it simply... They are in the music industry." She said with a small smile as she tried to hide her shaky voice.

Lysander looked over to Felicity as what she said picqued his interest. Even though he didn't show it, he wanted to know more on the current subject. He wanted to know what they did and who they were. If they were in a band, or, if they were he know the band if they were in fact, in a band? If they were, what genre of music did they play? Though he was curious, he only asked one of the many questions that were on his mind.

"What do they do?" He inquired.

"U-um they're i-in a band." Gee... so much for getting rid of her shyness. Felicity mentally slapped herself before she continued. "It's called Bleeding Roses." She laughed a little as she was still slightly nervous around him.

"Sounds familiar.." He simply stated before taking a look at his surroundings. "Looks like we are here."

Felicity took a quick glance around to realize that they were, in fact , at Leigh's clothing shop. She looked towards Rosalya who was already walking inside. She was halfway tempted to run inside right after her but, she didn't want to make it seem as though she didn't want to be around would have probably slapped her upside her head if she did that. Felicity looked towards Lysander with another nervous smile and walked in beside him.

Lysander noted Felicity's odd behaviour and her nervous smile. It made him wonder what she would be nervous about. He looked to Rosa and then to Leigh, who instantaneously greeted the two. Now that he thought about it, both Leigh AND Rosa were acting peculiar. Lysander gave an odd look to the both of them trying to figure out what was up. Rosa was piling clothes into Felicity's arms telling her to try them on while Leigh walked to a section in the store and came back with a dress. Felicity had been pushed towards the dressing rooms by Rosa who told her that she had to come out and well... show them.

The first outfit had been a dress, similar to Rosa's , with buckled up boots that went past the knees. Lysander raised a brow at Rosa's attempt to make a mini-me and sighed. What in the world was that girl up to? Every outfit after that had looked like Rosa had just thrown them together. She was definitely up to something... He knew Rosa well enough to know when she was plotting something.  
"Okay now try the last one!" Rosalya said with a small smile.

The last one had been the dress that Leigh picked. Lysander didn't really take a good look at it but knew that his brother knew what he was doing. When Felicity walked out of the dressing room, Lysander's eyes widened a slight degree. His breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a few beats. It was a very simple design yet beautiful all the same. It was a light-blue sundress that hugged at her every curve like it had been made for her. At the hip was an attatched belt with a white flower on the side and a small ribbon to accent it. Her shoulder lenght blonde hair seemed to make the dress even more-so beautiful. He couldn't stop himself from staring until her gaze met his.

"Lysander! Earth to Lys!" Rosalya said frantically waving her hands in front of his face. "I was asking you a question. How does she look?"

Lysander, caught off guard, answered her question almost breathless as Felicity twirled around once in the dress like a little girl. "Beautiful." He said before snapping out of his trance.

Soon, Lysander would realize that at that point in time, was when he started falling for Felicity.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity again, turned a slight shade of pink as she heard him utter a word that would make her faint. He'd said that she looked beautiful. Hearing him say that, it made her undescribably happy. She couldn't help but smile like an idiot as she spun around another time. Felicity looked to Leigh and Rosa with a big smile on her face before going back to the changing room. She came back out holding the dress in her arms excitedly.

"I want to buy it!" She said happily.

Lysander chuckled as the girl bounced around happily buying her little blue dress. As he watched the scene in front of him, he felt the need to write a song and the words wouldn't leave his mind. He was so into his thoughts that he wasn't aware of what was going on around him. He needed to write it down. He had to.

That night, in the confines of his room, he set to work. Sighs and the tearing of paper was the only thing that could be heard from his room. He felt the need to make the words flow like they had in his head. They had been the most beautiful words that he'd ever thought up. He thought back to Leigh's store and how happy Felicity had looked, how perfect she sighed with a small smile as the words came back to him.

_You looked like you came from a dream_  
_ Took my breath and my heart_  
_ Don't you realize what you're doing to me_  
_ I think I'm starting to fall_  
_ And I don't want to land_

_If this was a dream _  
_ Please don't wake me up_

Lysander sighed when his hand stopped moving. This wasn't enough to call a song just yet... He closed his notebook and looked towards his window at the night sky. It was definitely a beautiful night, he thought to himself as he stood up and walked towards the window to open it. After he opened it, he admired the night sky even more. There was a mysterious beauty to it, something he couldn't quite place his finger on. He looked at the time and sighed as he decided that it was a good time to go to bed.  
He had a hard time falling asleep, his mind occupied on the girl. Why wouldn't she stop plaguing his mind? He covered his eyes with his right arm, trying to clear his head. Finally after about an hour, he fell into a deep sleep.  
The next morning, he awoke and dressed for school before leaving his room, notebook in hand. He never went anywhere without it. Never know when inspiration might suddenly hit...  
He arrived five minutes before the first bell rang and walked up to him and gave a curt nod. He raised a brow at his friend.

"You look like crap Lysander." He stated.

"Had trouble sleeping." He simply replied. Lysander heard someone calling out Felicity's name and he turned around to see her wearing that blue dress she bought just yesterday. It seemed as though she was always there. Be it in his head,...his dreams, or when he turned around.

Lysander only snapped out of his thoughts once the bell rang and hurried on to his class. He couldn't focus on class as he kept rereading the lyrics he had in his notebook. Luckily for him though, that class was a review before the semester exam. He sighed as more lyrics popped into his head. Needing a place to write by himself, he went to the courtyard and sat down on the bench during his lunch hour. He opened his notebook and read over it once more.

_I'm falling for you_  
_I don't want you to go_

_Please _  
_Don't look at anyone else_  
_Keep your eyes only on me_  
_As I make you fall as hard as I_


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity bounded out of the classroom with a bounce in her step after the last bell of the day indicated that school was finally over. Today, she was determined to be herself around everyone, and that meant including Lysander. She would just have to suck it up and make herself think that she wasn't nervous. Unsure of how to do that, unsure of how to do that she ran off to find Rosalya. She wasn't really that hard to find unless Felicity REALLY needed her. At least when she thought she need her, she wasn't around.

Sighing in defeat, she slumped towards the courtyard. Felicity plopped herself onto the bench near the entrance and sighed once more. She felt the bench move a little indicating, that someone had sat down beside her. Not even bothering to look, she hung her head.

"What's wrong?" came a soothing voice.

Not even recognizing the voice, Felicity replied. "I just can't seem to figure out how to be myself around a certain someone..."

"Someone you like?" He inquired. Lysander had originally come to sit with her to apologize Even if she didn't know what for, he felt he had to apologize. When he had approached the bench, she'd looked so defeated that it bothered him a little. So, he sat down and decided to help in whatever little way he could.

Felicity nodded. "Whenever I'm around him, I tend to freeze up and I become unable to speak properly." She sighed.

Lysander chuckled a little as he looked off to the side. He did have to admit, he felt a little jealous towards the guy but, he wanted to bring the smile on her face that she wore at his brothers shop. If that meant giving her advice to get her to be herself around the boy she liked, then so be it.  
"Try not to think about it so much. When you don't think, I find that you become more natural; yourself." He said before standing up. "Also, sorry about yesterday. I was a little... shallow."

Felicity looked up and went to thank him when she realized that the person who she had trouble talking to, was the one who was giving her advice. Her eyes widened as she thought about how easy that was. Wait...what did he say?

"Shallow...?"


	6. Chapter 6

A month had passed and Felicity was excited even though her mini-vacation had come and gone. Why was she excited, one may wonder. She was going back to school and she was going to be seeing her semester grades so, why be excited? Well the answer was simple. Her parents were coming home from a 3 month long tour that night for a while, well at least until their next scheduled tour.

Surprisingly enough for Felicity, her grades were nothing to sneeze at. This was just adding to her day! In her mind nothing could go wrong. She was even getting better at talking to Lysander. Not that he said much, she practically did most of the talking while he just stood there and listened with the occasional chuckle or short reply.

"Felicity!"Called Rosalya.

Felicity turned her head a little as she tended the school's garden. "Yes?" She smiled sweetly at her friend and stopped what she was doing.

"Care to join Lysander and I at Leigh's shop again? I promise not to make you try on clothes again."She asked.

Felicity thought on it for a moment and shrugged. "Okay. Let me just finish what I have here." came her sweet reply.

After Felicity finished her assigned duty from the gardening club, she took off her gloves and put them back where they belonged. She took one last glance at her work and then sighed with satisfaction. Felicity then left the garden and looked towards Lysander and Rosalya, who were waiting by the entrance. Smiling widely, she ran towards the two while waving. This had become a thing in the past month where once or twice a week, they would go wait for Leigh to get off and then hang out a little afterwards.

The time at Leigh's shop was quite eventful and humorous as Felicity and Rosalya took turns picking out random clothes and trying them on to make funny outfits while Lysander leaned against the wall in deep thought. He was most likely pondering on the lyrics inside his head.

"You ready to go? We were going to head to my house for dinner. I'm cooking." Felicity asked as she poked Lysander's arm to get his attention.

"Yeah." He smiled at the girl and straightened up before offering his hand. "We shouldn't keep them waiting then."

Did that really just happen? She about fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

This day really was going well for her, she thought as she shakily touched his hand with her fingertips. Immediately, she felt her entire face burn and whatever thoughts she had seemed to vanish into thin air. She had a mental image of her waving goodbye to her thoughts as they left her. When he took hold of her hand, she seemed to come back to reality.

Lysander walked forward making Felicity step beside him. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and smiled a little. He enjoyed the feeling of her small hand inside his own as he lead her outside. Once outside, they both quickly let go and waited as Leigh locked the store.

Rosalya walked over to Felicity and nudged her with her elbow. "Something happen with you two?" she asked teasingly.

"I don't even know myself..."Felicity replied, trying to remember what all happened. " My brain must have malfunctioned and lost some data. I can't remember what happened after I got his attention."  
The ride to Felicity's house was an entertaining one. This time, Felicity flew solo and sang horribly on purpose to the songs she knew, but loathed. It earned a chuckle from Lysander and a snicker from Rosalya.

"That was horrible." Rosalya said as she left the car.

"Oh whatever, You know I made those songs TEN times better." Felicity said with a goofy grin.

Walking up to the door, she dug for her keys and took them out to unlock it. When inside, she walked over to the answering machine which was flashing red meaning she had a missed call. Felicity pressed the play button to listen to it.

_"Felicity, I know you were looking forward to us coming home but unfortunately,we are unable to make it. Somehow, we promise to make it up to you."_

Nothing could go wrong huh? Felicity mentally kicked herself before putting on a smile and turning to the three. "SO... Lasagna?

Lysander looked towards the girl sympathetically as she acted as if nothing happened. Like that message hadn't been made and as if she'd been used to it. The entire night had been like this even throughout dinner. Delicious as it was, something left a bad taste in his mouth. Even as they were ushered through the front door as she insisted that she was just fine, he had a feeling that she wasn't.  
Felicity closed the door and pressed her back up against it. She slid herself down the door and brought her knees up to her chest before burying her face into her knees. Feeling herself about to crumble, she tossed her happy facade to the side as she welcomed tears.

_Knock knock._

Felicity stood up, wondering who was at her door. When she opened it, she was met with a surprise. Lysander was on her doorstep.

"I forgot my notebook." Came his excuse as he took a look into her tear-filled eyes. He stretched his hands hands towards her face and wiped the tears on her face with his thumbs. Lysander stepped inside and shut the door with his foot as he pulled her into an embrace.

It was then, that she realized that she'd been discovered and buried her face into his chest. Felicity cried long and hard before she was able to stop. When she finally dried up the rest of her tears, something hit her.

"You never brought your notebook inside Lysander."


	8. Chapter 8

"Caught red handed."He chuckled as he pulled back and took a look at her as she rubbed her puffy red eyes. She seemed much better now. "If you were sad, you should have told us instead of pretending that you were ok."

"I... I didn't want to trouble you guys." She replied turning her head shamefully.

Just as soon as she turned her head, he brought her gaze back to his. The look in his eyes was the look of concern. "You would not have troubled us Felicity. Next time just tell us."

As if on cue, the door burst open revealing an upset Rosa. Apparently, she had been listening in on the last few seconds of conversation and wanted to throw in her two cents. She'd practically grabbed Felicity's arm and demanded she pack her bags. Rosalya had already phoned her parents while she waited for Lysander outside and asked if Felicity could stay with them for a while.

"I don't want to hear one more word about you troubling us, you understand?" she glared.

Felicity nodded and went up to her room to pack her neccessities. From clothes to toiletries, everything she thought she would need fit into two medium sized bags. She picked them up and brought them downstairs before Lysander offered to take them off her hands.

Leigh had popped the trunk as Rosalya left the house first followed by Lysander then Felicity. Locking the door and shutting it behind her, she looked ahead determined not to let them worry over her again.  
The next day, when Felicity woke up, she was instantly confused as to where she was. She was expecting to be in her twin sized bed with her shamefully patterned teddy bear comforter and pillow set, not this beautifully adorned queen size. It was then that she realized that she was staying in Rosalya's guest bedroom while her parents were away. Stretching, she looked around the room. This had been the first time she'd stayed overnight at Rosalya's place. Felicity had felt like she was intruding but, Rosalya had left no room for argument. She stood up and looked through her bags for clothes to wear to school.

School had been the same daily grind. Felicity would run into Amber , and Amber would demean her. Lather, rinse, and repeat. There was an announcement over the loudspeaker for the students participating in the orienteering race the next day had to hand in their forms before they left for the day. Rosalya had asked Felicity to tell the principle she wasn't going to be able to make it to the race. Knowing why Rosalya asked her the favor, she told her she'd let her know.

"I still need to find a partner for this thing.." She sighed as she looked over the forms.


	9. Chapter 9

Felicity bit into the end of her eraser as she thought of who to ask to be her partner. Rosalya was out of the question, Armin and Alexy weren't participating, and she hadn't yet seen Lysander that day. If she didn't hurry, she was sure he'd partner up with Castiel. She then left the classroom hoping to find Lysander hoping that he hadn't already left and that he didn't already have a partner.  
Just as she turned a corner, she ran into someone. Felicity groaned as she realized who it was. Didn't she have a life outside of making people's days miserable? Felicity looked up at her resentfully before picking up her things and handing them to her.

"Next time, watch where you're going." she said snatching them out of Felicity's hands and leaving.  
Felicity fumed and went back to her previous task of finding Lysander. She heard a couple of familiar voices. Lysander and ...Castiel? What on earth could they be talking about? Though she tried not to listen in, her curiosity had gotten the best of her as she hid behind a wall.

"This song is great." Castiel said handing the notebook back to Lysander. He smirked and gave his friend a look. "You plan on confessing with this."

Confess?! To whom? Felicity felt her heart lurch as she continued listening.

"The time isn't until I'm positive." Lysander responded as he clutched his notebook.  
Felicity could no longer bear to listen as she moved from the wall and acted as if she'd just arrived. She greeted the two with a friendly wave and approached Lysander.

"Well, I'm out." Castiel said before nodding goodbye to Lysander who replied with a wave.

"I uh... have a question for you." She started.

"What is it?" He softly smiled at the girl.

" I was wondering..." who you liked? She mentally slapped herself. No! She couldn't ask something like that! That would be extremely nosy of her and it was really none of her business. Bad Felicity. Bad! "if you already had a partner for the race?" she finished instead.

Lysander chuckled at the way she was acting. It was so peculiar it was kind of cute. "No. I do not yet. Was that all?"

"Yes! That is- wait, no! Would you be willing to be my partner?" She asked him flustered.

"Of course I would."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Felicity walked into the school with her money in tow for the uniform that she was required to buy. She yawned as she walked down the halls of the school towards the classroom the uniforms were in. As she paid for the uniform and walked out, Lysander walked past her to obtain his uniform. She was still unable to forget the conversation she'd overheard.

She sighed as she wished that she had never heard that conversation. Maybe, just maybe, admiring him from afar was all that was going to happen for her. Just the thought of that had made her sad. She quickly headed for the locker room to change into her uniform. Thinking too much about it was not going to make her feel any better. She'd just have to make sure to have a blast at the race.

Lysander walked out of the classroom in enough time to see Felicty's sad expression. What was wrong? Had something happened between yesterday and today? Just as he was about to approach her about it, she rushed off to the girl's locker room. Sighing, he walked towards the boy's locker room to change. There was definitely something wrong.

Felicity examined herself in the locker room mirror and turned a bit pink realizing that the shirt she had picked out to wear was a little snug around her chest. Quickly she zipped up the hoodie and headed out of the locker room.

She headed out towards the courtyard where she saw Lysander and waved. Admire him and nothing else Felicity, she'd told herself. Don't set yourself up for heartbreak. Felicity walked over to him with a small smile.

"You ready for this?"She asked.

Lysander replied with a smile then turned his attention towards the principle as she explained the ground rules before they boarded the bus. He led Felicity towards a seat in the back and let her slide into the seat first before he took his place next to her.

"Is there...something bothering you Felicity?" he asked as he noted that she was staring blankly at her hands

She snapped back to reality and looked towards Lysander a little startled. "Nope!" She smiled.

Lysander sighed and twiddled his thumbs as he waited for the bus to come to a stop. When it did, he stood up and held his hand towards her to help her up. She had looked like she was about to take it but withdrew her hand. Something was most definitely wrong. She then stretched her hand towards his once more and took it.

They got off the bus and headed towards the start of the race where they were given a map. Felicity took it without any question and looked at it as her hair blew in front of her face. She tucked some hair behind her ear and folded the map. Lysander sucked in a small breath and looked to the side as they followed the map.

As soon as they arrived at the second stage,Mr. Firaize went to stamp their hands and dug around his pockets for it. He either lost it, or, someone was playing a prank. Felicity sighed as she told the teacher she'd help look for it. She looked around the forest and and through the grass where she found it sitting by a rock.

"Oh, you found it. I was hoping everyone would just give up and admit defeat already." Came Amber's voice.


	11. Chapter 11

Felicity chose to ignore Amber and walked back to the start of the second phase. Mr. Firaize had been delighted that he didn't have to tell the principle he lost the stamp and stamped the tops of their hands. They then received instructions for the next phase a before moving forward.

Lysander sighed as he decided whether or not to reach for her hand. Although it may have looked inviting, he decided that it would be best he didn't. He watched as she took her shoes off and wade through the water with her pants rolled up past her knees. She had seen something shiny and as it was on their list, she went for it. Lysander stood by the stream and watched as she picked up a gold nugget. She grinned as she showed off what she found.

He clapped a little and gave a small smile. They then went on to finding the other things. Something made by man, A leaf the size of a hand, inhabitant of the forest and an insect. They had seemed easy enough to find, although Kim thought it was a great idea to catch a squirrel as the inhabitant of the forest. Lysander gave Kim an incredulous look before looking to Felicity who had been giggling. She had been trying to tell Kim to put him down but had a hard time doing so.

Kim wasn't seeming to let go of the squirrel as she tried so hard to catch it so Lysander and Felicity took their leave and bid them farewell. After finding everything, they went on to the third stage. The third stage had pretty much asked them to find letters throughout the forest and answer the question asked using those letters to form the one worded answer.

"Let's hurry back..." Felicity said as she looked around trying to remember what direction they were supposed to go in. "He said straight right?"

Lysander nodded."I believe he did."

Felicity walked ahead of Lysander as if she could no longer bare to look at him. Her heart ached the entire day she'd been with him. She had realized during the orienteering race that it was next to impossible to admire him from afar and it hurt. He liked someone else and that someone was most likely not her.

"You said nothing was bothering you yet, your actions say otherwise."Lysander said folding his arms across his chest. He had to admit, each time they were together, his feelings for her grew that much more. The fact that she would not tell him what was bothering her, hurt. He was not acting like himself at that moment and it made him want to scream. How could one girl do that to him?

"I said I was okay because I'm too scared to tell you."

Lysander finally caught up with her before he placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Why would you be afraid?" He questioned.

"Because I overheard you talking to Castiel yesterday. He'd said something about your song and something about it made him point out that you were going to confess using it... I'm in love with someone that I can't have!"


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity slapped her hand to her mouth with wide eyes. She couldn't believe she said that out loud. How embarrassing could it get? She turned a little towards Lysander to get a look at him.

Lysander's eyes widened a slight degree as what Felicity's words sank in. Was that a confession or was he hearing things? He looked her in the eye and sure enough, she was just as surprised as he was that those words slipped out.

"Lets get going..." Felicty said as she quickly turned her head forward.

Lysander only nodded as he followed after her, the outburst before, still in his head. I'm in love with someone I can't have! All this time he had though that she liked some other boy when in reality the boy she liked, also the boy he was jealous of, turned out to be none other than himself. After they boarded the bus they sat in the same seat as before though this time, no words were spoken. Lysander took out his notebook and started writing in it some form of letter, just under the song he'd planned to confess with.

When he finished writing, the bus had stopped and he closed his notebook before stealthily sliding it in her hoodie pocket.

Felicity left the bus quietly and went back to the locker room to change. As soon as she slipped out of the hoodie, she heard something drop. Looking down, she noticed Lysander's notebook.

"How did this end up in my pocket...?" She wondered aloud as she bent over to pick it up. There was a piece of paper sticking out of the bottom that had her name on it. Felicity looked at it confused before she carefully opened it. In big letters were, _I want you to read this._

She looked at the piece of paper blankly still confused as ever. Felicity sat down on the locker room bench and removed the loose piece of paper to reveal a song with the title, _A Lyrical Love._

_The day I saw you in that blue dress_  
_You stirred something inside of me_  
_That smile of yours ever so innocent_  
_That happy look in your eyes_  
_It took my breath away_

_Even when you left,_  
_You never left my mind_  
_You're always there_  
_Bringing music to my heart_  
_The melody I always want to hear_

_My heart _  
_It told me all I needed to know_  
_I was falling in love with with you starting _  
_With that blue dress_

_As time went on _  
_I grew to fall even deeper_  
_My head filled with lyrics of you_

_A lyrical love_  
_That I keep on repeat_

Felicity brought a hand up to her mouth as she started reading the letter below.

_Dearest Felicity,_  
_This wasn't originally how I had wanted to do this but, I feel as if I should do it now so to put your mind at ease. These are my feelings in form of song, a song I wrote for you... I may not show it but I am falling for you. Even though now it's only just falling, I hope to BE in love sometime in the future. I can only hope, that you would let me take you and call you mine._  
_I apologize for not even noticing you until you wore a beautiful dress. I apologize for not even noticing you until you wore a beautiful dress. I felt shallow for I should have started falling for you, when you were yourself._

_Lysander_


	13. Chapter 13

Felicity closed the notebook and finished changing in shock. The song and the letter in his notebook still in her head. It then hit her that he, Lysander had just confessed to her. As if feeling like a weight lifted off her shoulders, she ran as fast as her legs would let her. She wondered if he'd left yet as she clutched his notebook against her chest.

She stopped and looked around after reaching the courtyard. Hearing a door shut, she looked towards the sound. It was Lysander getting into the driver's seat of Leigh's car. No doubt Leigh let him borrow it. He started to drive off and Felicity started a sprint towards the car. She tripped on the sidewalk and as she was standing herself up he was driving further away. Felicity started running again and tried her best to catch up.

It was then that Castiel parked his motorcycle by the sidewalk and coughed loudly before offering a helmet. "You aren't going to catch up that way girly."

Felicity hastily took the helmet and put it on before she hopped onto the the bike. He sped off determined to catch up to his best friend as Felicity held on for dear life. Soon, he caught up to the car and tried to get in front to catch Lysander's attention.

"Felicity?" Lysander said to himself. What was she doing on the back of Castiel's motorcycle? He watched as Castiel pulled into an abandoned lot and followed. He came to a slow halt as Felicity hopped off the bike and handed Castiel his helmet. Castiel looked back at his friend with a smirk.  
As Felicity ran towards the car, Lysander quickly unbuckled his seat-belt and opened the door not even noticing Castiel as he sped off. He walked towards her as she impatiently ran even faster. She slowed as her legs tired and called out to him.

"Lysander..!" she said short of breath.

When they reached each other, Felicity held his notebook towards him. He pushed it back towards her. "I want you to read it."

"I want you to sing it to me." She pleaded.

"Fe-"

"Please?" She cut him off.

Lysander looked at her in wonder deciding whether or not he would oblige her. He smiled softly at the girl as he started singing for her. Soft and sweetly he sang to her the feelings he poured out in that journal. Unexpectedly, he felt arms wrap around him after he finished. He looked down at her as she lay her head on his chest.

Lysander wrapped an arm around her waist as he tilted her head up and turned it to face him with the other hand. His eyes searched hers before he leaned his towards hers and planting a sweet kiss upon her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Whack! Felicity had been hit by a pillow. Groaning, she turned over and mumbled something about five more minutes. Whack! She'd been hit again. Groggily she sat up and opened her eyes. "Yes?"

"How in the world could you have not told me that you and Lysander started dating two weeks ago?" Came Rosalya's whine.

"Between auditions and schoolwork, it must have slipped my mind." Felicity said with a yawn. She had auditioned for the lead female in the school play Beauty and the Beast.

Rosalya smirked knowingly. "Did you know Lysander auditioned for that play as well?"

Felicity gave her friend a weird look. "What about the band?"

"Strangely, Castiel is the one who suggested he do it." Rosalya shrugged.

Felicity giggled at the thought of Lysander playing the beast. She covered her mouth to try and keep herself from laughing too hard. The cast would be announced after school so she had better do her best to not forget to look.

Lysander walked into the school and stretched a little. He wondered who would be picked for the school play. Unfortunately he wouldn't know until sometime after school. He looked around a little for Felicity trying not to be obvious. When she arrived, Lysander walked her to her class and gave a small smile. It still hadn't sank in for him yet that they were dating and if he could help it, they'd be together for a while.

_Attention students! Will those who Audition for Beauty and the Beast please come to the theater department. Again-_

Felicity looked towards Mr. Firaize as if asking to be excused. He waved his hand towards the door, dismissing her as he continued teaching. She walked through the halls and took a turn before arriving at the theater department. Sitting down, Felicity noticed that Rosalya had in fact been right. Nathaniel stood up front and started listing off who had roles in the play.

"We need the two who auditioned for Belle to please come up. We'll need you two to re audition. The principle and I are having a hard time deciding." Nathaniel stated.

Felicity and Amber both stood up. As Amber walked up to the stage she gave a smirk that said she thought she had it in the bag. Felicity walked up next to Amber and stood up straight waiting for the script to be handed to them.

"For this we are going to have you sing 'Something there' Felicity you may start."

Felicity opened the script to the song and took a couple small breaths to calm her nerves before she started singing the song. The principle played the piano and smiled at Felicity.

Lysander looked on at Felicity and wondered if she could pull it off. He'd never heard her sing before. What happened next, had yet again taken his breath away. Why hadn't she ever sang before?


	15. Chapter 15

Amber rolled her eyes as Felicity started out the song then scoffed as Lysander stood up to sing what would be his part. He had received the role of the Beast, fitting if she did say so herself. He wasn't easy on the eyes, he looked just plain ol' stupid. They were a perfect match together, he and Felicity. Both of them she considered stupid and unattractive. Those types needed each other.

"Next up, Amber."

Amber imitated Felicity but started in a bit too late. As she sang, everyone in the theater cringed including her brother Nathaniel. He was elbowed by the principle.

"Grin and bear it." She said. When Amber finished, the principle stood up looked at Nathaniel for a couple seconds then walked off. "I think I need a Tylenol..." she muttered.

Felicity clapped for Amber because well, she at least tried. Was that her trying? She wondered to herself. Looking at Lysander, she shrugged with a smile as she clapped. It was then time for Nathaniel to announce who got the part.

"After MUCH consideration we have decided to cast Felicity for the part of Belle." Clapping could be heard throughout the room as Felicity jumped off the stage and walked over to an awestruck Lysander.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" He questioned.

Felicity shrugged as she gave her answer some thought. "You never asked."

Lysander chuckled admitting that indeed, he never asked. The bell that told them school was over then rang as they were handed their scripts. Lysander wrapped an arm around Felicity's shoulder as he led her outside. He was about to say something but noticed that she already had herself submerged into the script. Lysander learned something new about her everyday. When they first started going out two weeks ago he'd noticed she had bright blue eyes. How he'd missed that when he first met her, he'd no clue.

Felicity couldn't stop herself from reading the script. Smiling, she turned page after page. "This is so EXCITING!" she said spinning around as she read on.

He'd never show it but, he was just as excited as she. To be acting and singing alongside Felicity, he couldn't have asked for more.


	16. Chapter 16

The practices were long and they were told that the costumes needed to be made before the dress rehearsal. If they didn't know how to sew then they could piece their costume together.

Felicity looked towards Lysander as they walked. "Lysander...?"

He raised a brow then looked at his girlfriend."hm?"

She smiled as she put her index fingers and thumbs together. "Do you know how to Ballroom dance, because I have NO clue."

For once, he actually let out a small laugh. Lysander smiled a little trying to hold in his laughter before answering her question. "I only know a little. Would you like to take a class?"

Felicity beamed and jumped up and down clapping a little before practically jumping Lysander. "Yesyesyesyesyes!A MILLION times YES!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

Surprised, Lysander slowly wrapped his arms around her to pull her even closer."Well we should probably get going." He chuckled a little and pulled back from the hug.

Felicity looked at Lysander with determination in her eyes and took Lysander's hand leading the way. There was only one dance studio in town that did Ballroom dancing classes and she wanted to get there before they were booked. She laughed as she started running, dragging Lysander behind her.  
Arriving, Felicity opened the door ignoring the entry bell as she walked up to the front desk. "Hello!" she called.

The receptionist came running to the counter and greeted the two. "Hello!"

"Do you guys still have room for Ballroom dance?" Felicity asked eagerly.

The receptionist gave a broad smile before replying. "Of course. There's always room for more interested in Ballroom." she handed them a sign-in sheet. "So what made you decide to learn Ballroom dancing?"

"Our school is doing a play and it requires a bit of Ballroom" came Lysander's soft reply.

"May I ask what play?" The receptionist asked as Felicity signed her name and handed it to Lysander.

"Beauty and the beast" Felicity replied with excitement.

"Oh I love that movie! Good luck!" she said and took a look at the sheet as Felicity handed her the money.

"Thank you!" Felicity smiled. "Come on Lys." She said as she took his hand and walked with him to the class. She was so excited to learn new things. This play was going to be amazing, she was going to make sure of it.


	17. Chapter 17

When Felicity opened the door, she was surprised to see that the room was empty. There was someone sitting on the floor when they walked in and the woman seemed quite surprised that they were there.

"Hello! If you are looking for the hip hop class it is next door."

Felicity looked at the woman confused. Why would they be looking for the Hip hop class? Was no one interested in Ballroom anymore? "We're actually here for Ballroom dancing."

The woman's eyes sparkled with tears of joy which told Felicity, that they were the first in a long time to come. Felicity's heart went out to the woman. It must have been so hard and lonely to see people coming into the studio only wanting to know the dances of this century.

"Which dance did you two want to learn?" She asked trying to conceal her excitement.

Felicity took out the script and fumbled through the pages before landing on the song they were supposed to be dancing to, Tale as old as Time. Felicity handed her the script and watched as she looked through it before walking to a piano to check the tempo.

"Waltz! It is my favorite to teach and it matches the speed perfectly." she said happily.

Felicity and Lysander looked at each other with a smile smile, happy to make this woman's day. Eager to get started, the woman started by explaining the basics.

"First step is the Left box step! Miss eummm..." She started before she realized she didn't know either of their names.

"Felicity,madam." she smiled.

"Alright! I shall start with you." The instructor smiled.

The woman introduced herself as Ingrid and directed Felicity as to where to put her arms and how high to raise her left elbow to her foot work. Right foot went back while the left foot moved to the side and the right foot closing in on the left. To complete the box-step Felicity had to move her left foot forward and right to the side finished by sliding the left foot to the right.

Lysander's turn went by fast as he caught on pretty quickly which made the already overjoyed instructor even moreso overjoyed. It was after his turn that Ingrid had the two practice together.  
"Arms up! Feet together aaaand 1..2..3. 1..2.. !" she called.

Ingrid had them repeat this over and over until the movements were in their heads before moving to the next step. "Time to add in the TURNS!"

Pretty soon, it had become pretty late and it was time for them to head on out. They still wanted to practice their lines and do their homework. Felicity and Lysander thanked the instructor assuring her that they would in fact, be coming back the coming weeks. Lysander took out his phone and dialed a number pretty quick. He was calling his brother telling him that they were at the dance studio and would be at the house sometime within the hour.

He offered his hand to Felicity with a small smile. Dancing together had been fun and he couldn't wait for the coming weeks to do it over and over.


	18. Chapter 18

Felicity had stayed up for the sixth night in a row studying her script after her homework had been done. The play was just a few days away and she really wanted to make sure she could slip into the role. She didn't look up as Lysander's phone rang and he stood up to leave the room for a few minutes. Knowing him, he was probably talking to Castiel about something. When he came back, he walked over to her and kissed her head, telling her to not over do it for about the third or fourth time that night. It was like he wasn't just being caring but, he had something up his sleeve. She could never be too sure with him. All the same, he was still the Lysander she knew and loved.

"Do you want me to tell Rosa not to wait up for you?" Came Lysander's voice as he opened the script once more before bed.

Felicity flipped the page and started to read the first line she'd had before realizing that she had been asked a question. Without looking up from the line she answered. "If you would please. I wouldn't want her thinking that something happened to me. Who knows what will pop into her head next. Remember last time...?"

Lysander chuckled at the memory of the time Lysander walked her to Rosalya's and Rosa had been worried sick. By worried sick he meant, worried to the point that she made up random delusions as to what happened to Felicity. The last time had been killer bunny rabbits on a rampage and they were going to take her to their leader for a feast.

"Yeah I remember." He smiled as he took out his phone once more.

A few days had finally passed and it was almost showtime except Felicity was exhausted. No matter how many times Lysander tried to get her to put down the script and sleep, she would just end up reopening the script to get back to work. There was one stop they needed to make and that one stop was heading to that dance studio. Opening the door, the welcome bell rang. As usual the studio was dead as always, indicating that the other classes had ended already. The receptionist looked at her with a smile and waved them over.

"Is miss Ingrid here?" Felicity asked.

"Why yes let me retrieve her for you." she said before standing up and walking over to a room. "Ingrid, there are a couple of students who wish to see you."

The receptionist came in with a smile before sitting down at her post. Ingrid walked into the room with a confused look. "Why are you here and not at your performance?" she questioned.

Felicity looked at the woman with a tired smile and presented her with tickets to the show. The woman shook as she gently took the tickets into her hands with tears in her eyes. "We want you to come if you are able to make it." she said to the woman. They looked at the clock. CRUD! They needed to be there in fifteen minutes for makeup while they started to seat people.

The woman noticed them look towards the clock and started hustling them out of the studio. "You must go! Come. I take you!" she said ushering them to her car.

Upon arrival, a worried Nathaniel came and pushed them towards the dressing rooms. Felicity was poked and prodded during makeup and her hair was tugged from all directions while they got her ready for the opening performance. The narrator had started as they finished putting on her dress. Nathaniel pushed her towards the curtain making sure she was there for when it was her time to go out on stage.

Walking out on stage slowly, Felicity looked carefully to the side to look a little in the audience as she started to sing. She looked among the crowd as she sang, met with a small surprise. Her parents were sitting in the front row! How could they have known? Did the school contact them or...? She tossed the thought aside as she continued on with the scene. She would find out later, she thought happily.


	19. Chapter 19

As Felicity and Lysander acted together, Lysander could see on her face that she was exhausted. Didn't he tell her not to overwork herself? He would just have to keep an eye on her and act at the same time. This was not going to be easy... Mentally, he sighed as they danced and looked into each other's eyes.

Felicity looked as though she was having a great time. Although she was in fact, having a great time, she felt as though she were going to pass out at any moment. She had to keep this up a little longer and soon she'd be able to fall asleep. Yeah, just needed to get through this.

After the scene ended it was the final stretch. A long one but the final one none the less. She nodded to herself as she pinched herself as hard as she could to wake herself up. Lysander put his hands on her shoulders.

"You going to be alright?" he asked.

"Yes." she said with a smile.

"Before we go out there and finish this... I wanted you to know.."He was cut off by Nathaniel telling Lysander it was his time to go up and do his little fight scene before Felicity had to come up.

"No!" Came Felicty's voice as she ran back on stage.

"Belle.." Lysander whispered acting as if he forgot about 'Gaston' behind him.

The scened continued on until the beast (Lysander) had been stabbed in the back. The beast knocked him down and is held back from falling by Belle who then took him to the balcony as they exchange words. She put his paw on her cheek and he held it there before dropping it.

Felicity imagined how anguished she would feel if that were Lysander actually dying in her arms. "No! Please don't go... Don't leave me. Please! I love you."

Everyone in the audience was on the edge of their seats, begging for the beast to be alright. Then suddenly, a cloud of smoke and a beam of light appeared by lysander signalling the stage crew to help take off the fur.

"Belle it's me." Lysander said as the smoke cleared.

Felicity looked him over and pretty much tackled him."It is you!" she said before they kissed like they hadn't seen each other in days.

When the play was finally over, they gave a bow to the audience and waited for the curtain to fall before exiting stage right. Felicity smiled as she pulled Lysander aside. She was curious as to what he was going to say to her before the final scene.

"I'm pretty sure we won't be interrupted this time." She laughed before she continued. "What was it that you wanted me to know?" she asked sweetly.

He took both of her hands and stared into her eyes with his heterochromic eyes."Felicity, Its been fun practicing with you, acting with you, and dancing with you.." He paused unsure of how to say it.

Oh no... he was going to break up with her wasn't he?

"This isn't going to be easy for me to say..."

He WAS! Oh she knew that she should have been less socially awkward... She was about to cry when she heard it. "Come again?" she asked with wide eyes.

Lysander chuckled at his girlfriend. " I love you Felicity."

This was a dream right? If so, she wanted no one to wake her up.


	20. Chapter 20

Felicity looked at him dreamily before she remembered who she'd seen in the crowd. Her parents! Oh, he just HAD to meet them, she thought excitedly. She took hold of his hand and stared him in the eye before speaking.

"Lysander, there are people here that I want you to meet."

Lysander gave a small smile already knowing who she was talking about and followed her. She'd seemed happy that her parents were there and that's all he could ever ask for. Seeing her happy took him on cloud nine. If there were a way to keep that look of joy on her face, he'd do anything. When Felicity found her parents, he was shocked to see what stood before him. There was a woman who looked like she'd raided a Hot Topic with her dyed black hair which curled, halfway down her back and her clothes consisting of a Super Mario Tee, black pants that tear in the knee, and black pumps. The only resemblance she had to Felicity was her piercing ice blue eyes.

Then there was a scrawny looking man who'd looked like he'd stepped out of a mens magazine with his spiked blond hair , the V-neck tight-fitting tee, a black leather jacket, some blue Levi's, and a pair of ...converse? It seemed Felicity had little resemblance to both of them.

"Mom, Dad. This is my boyfriend Lysander." Felicity introduced.

The woman beamed with delight as she held her hands together. "Darling! This is the boy that told us about the play! Remember he said his name was Lysander."

The man gave a stern look as if he'd only heard one thing."Boyfriend?" The man stared into Lysander's eyes before going on to say, "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Intentions sir?" Lysander asked quizzically.

Felicity about died in that spot before her dad cracked a smile and started laughing. "Oh...my...lord." he said in between laughs. "You should see the looks on your faces."

"Zachariah her mother said gently slapping him on the arm.

"Haha! I'm sorry Giselle. It's just," He started laughing once more."I've always wanted to say that!"

Lysander gave a chuckle at her father and held his hand out towards the two. Giselle took his hand and gave it an excited shake before inviting them out to dinner. "Let's go somewhere and get a bite to eat. Then we can tell you embarrassing stories of Felicity when she was younger." She said mischievously.

Did she say embarrassing?! Felicity knew that her mother was serious about it and she feared it. She could wake up from this dream now! She mentally cried as she held onto Lysander's hand. She was in for a wild ride.


	21. Chapter 21

Giselle and Zachariah guided Felicity and Lysander towards their car as they talked about their tour. They met so many different kinds of people and witnessed countless sights that the stories were never ending. Maybe, just maybe, they'd forget to tell Lysander about her embarrassing childhood and early teenage stories. Then again, her parents were known to travel off topic then get back to what they were talking about before. As if on cue, her father suddenly went back to the embarrassing Felicity stories topic.

"There was a time when Felicity was younger, that she declared she was running away from home and ran into her room. She'd come back out with her Barbie guitar strapped onto her back with a suitcase full of her stuffed animals. When we'd asked her what she was doing with those her reply was 'I'm gonna run away and become a rock star. Then you can't tell me to eat broccoli.' We laughed so hard that she ran out of the door and stood outside for a couple minutes before running back inside. Her mother asked her if she'd forgotten something and Felicity shook her head no telling us that she changed her mind. "

Her mother finished the story. "I'd told her 'Good. You forgot your toothbrush.' She looked at me dead in the eye and replied, 'Mom, rock stars don't need to brush their teeth. DUH. I just thought you guys would miss me too much.'' Felicity's mother was laughing after the story finished and tried to think of another one.

Lysander chuckled as he pictured a younger Felicity wearing a Barbie guitar and holding a suitcase full of stuffed animals. He retained the urge to picture even further a Felicity who'd told her mother that rock stars didn't need to brush their teeth. She seemed even livelier as a kid than she did now. It might have been the fact that she had mellowed down as she grew older.

By the time they arrived at the restaurant, Giselle and Zachariah had already recounted a few stories on Felicity. There was one about how in sixth grade, Felicity told them about a picture she drew and her teacher thought it was too inappropriate to display in class. It was a giraffe. They didn't even want to know what the teacher thought it was. Another was about when Felicity first had glasses. She'd worn the prescription pair to school the day after she received them and was made fun of by her classmates. Felicity wore a pair of pink star glasses to school the next day and ran into a pole. It was safe to say that she wore her prescription glasses from that day forth.

"You wore glasses?" Lysander asked with a small smile as they walked inside the restaurant.

"Yeah she did. We have a picture here!" Zachariah said pulling out his wallet and handed Lysander a picture of a younger Felicity in glasses.

Lysander couldn't help but smile as he looked at the picture. How could anyone have made fun of her wearing those glasses? She just looked precious and so…"Cute." he said aloud.

Felicity turned a brilliant red as she saw Lysander looking at the photo. Such a horrible picture! She was so embarrassed that when she tried to sit down, she tripped over a fork. Lysander caught her just before she hit the table and pulled out the chair for her.

"We should add that to our list of embarrassing stories dear." Giselle said.

Sitting down next to Lysander, she looked at her parents and desperately pleaded with her eyes that they stop.

After ordering and receiving their food, Felicity felt a wave of drowsiness hit her. As if noticing this, her parents counted down anticipating what would happen next. Felicity's head dropped straight into her potatoes letting out a small snore.

"Aw, she didn't even eat some of her food this time. " Zachariah said with a hint of disappointment.

"She's done this before?" Lysander questioned


	22. Chapter 22

Zachariah looked at Lysander with a small smile before he nodded slightly in reply to the boy's question. "She tends to overwork herself when she's passionate about something. Then usually when things wind down, she crashes like so." He pointed to Felicity whose face was in her potatoes.

Lysander looked towards the sleeping girl. She couldn't have been sleeping well with her face submerged in food. He took out his kerchief and lifted her head to see how much of a mess was on her face. Sighing, he realized that this was not something he could clean off with a simple kerchief, but a towel. He called for a damp rag to wipe her face down with and began removing clumps of potato off her face. After he received a damp rag, he softly wiped off more of the potato mess. Indeed, he did learn something new about her day by day.

Giselle looked on as Lysander wiped off her daughter's face and grinned from ear to ear. She was glad that her daughter fell for this boy. He was so good to her, unlike Giselle's first boyfriend, who cared less whether or not she was ok, let alone safe. Giselle wanted the best for her daughter and as far as she could see, Lysander was the best for Felicity.

"Thank you for looking after her young man." Her father grinned almost as wide as his spouse. A question suddenly popped into his head before he mentally slapped himself. He should be getting to know his daughter's boyfriend. "What sort of things do you like to do in your free time?" He questioned.

Lysander was a little surprised at the man's sudden question. The answer was simple for him. "I sing in a band with my good friend Castiel and write lyrics." He simply replied. Lysander looked to the side at Felicity, whose head was resting on his shoulder while she rested. Noticing a few good chunks of hair drifting over her face as she inhaled and exhaled, he carefully tucked them behind her ear with a smile. She looked quite peaceful as she slept, one wouldn't know that she was the type of person to stress over something like forgetting a friend's birthday or picking the right headband. Apparently, picking out the right headband was a big deal. The wrong one could throw off one's entire day. He laughed as he recalled her telling him that once.

Zachariah asked for a box to put some food in for Felicity as she spent the entire time at the restaurant, in slumber. He paid the bill and smiled as Lysander carried Felicity in his arms. Her father led them to the car and opened the door so Lysander could seat Felicity and buckle her seatbelt. With a small sigh, Zachariah moved to the driver's seat, where he waited for everyone to be seated.

The ride to Felicity's was a silent one as Felicity rested her head on the window, letting out a small snore causing Lysander to chuckle. He rested his elbow on an armrest and reached out to hold her hand as she slept. Lysander hadn't noticed they'd arrived at her house until her father cleared his throat. Slightly embarrassed, Lysander unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out of the car to retrieve Felicity. Carrying her in his arms, he looked down at her and walked her inside the house then to her room.

Following Lysander to Felicity's room, Zachariah opened the door and watched as he tucked her in. Lysander sat on her bed for a little bit before he again moved hair out of her face. He leaned over and gave a soft peck on Felicity's lips. Zachariah could have sworn he heard the boy say, "Sweet dreams, my love."


	23. Chapter 23

Felicity kept glancing at the clock as the lecture drew on and on. Lysander had to leave for a couple days to take care of some family things. She didn't know what they were and she wasn't going to ask. She was just glad to be able to see him after school. The bell rang and Felicity was the first one to jump out of her seat, sprinting towards the door.

Stopping at the courtyard, she looked towards the bench where she was first able to talk to Lysander. She smiled to herself as she walked towards the bench and sat on it for a while as she closed her eyes and daydreamed for a bit. Felicity was really glad that she just blurted out her feelings at the orienteering race. If she hadn't well, she would have never told him and they probably wouldn't be dating. Sure, at the time, it was highly embarrassing for her but, that was what made everything happen. At least that's what she'd like to think.

She stood up finally and looked around to see that half the students were already gone. How long exactly had she sat on that bench? Felicity laughed to herself and started her walk home where she remembered how she chased after Lysander, who was driving Leigh's car home, on foot till Castiel gave her a lift and sped off after him.

"So hard to believe it's been half a year already and graduation is just a couple weeks away…"

Finally arriving at home, she skipped up the steps and dug around for her key as she hummed to herself not noticing the black car in the driveway. She smiled as she held the key and then flipped it like a coin almost dropping it. Bending over to pick up the key, she sighed before standing back up and slipping the key through the lock. She turned it and then twisted the knob before pushing the door open.

"Be sure to have her home before the clock strikes midnight young man," came her father's voice. "We wouldn't want you searching the whole neighborhood to find the lady that fits her shoe." He finished with a joking tone.

Curious, she hid by the wall towards the living room and listened in closely. What exactly were her parents talking about? She shouldn't be listening in. Honestly the last time she did that, she'd merely assumed Lysander liked some other girl and became nearly unable to function correctly. She took a deep breath and started to walk away.

"Darling! She isn't exactly Cinderella." Her mother started with a laugh.

"She's better." Lysander said with a small blush and averted his eyes. "I assure you sir, that I will have her home on time. I am sure you would want to spend some time with her on her birthday as well."

Felicity raised a brow as she stopped in her tracks. Remembering the month and the day, she slapped her forehead. How could she forget?! It was her eighteenth birthday and she forgot about it! Mentally, she cried. Any SANE teen would remember their eighteenth birthday. Wouldn't they? She turned herself around and waltzed herself straight into the living room where her mother, father, Leigh, Rosa, and Lysander were sitting.

"Happy birthday Felicity!" Rosalya said with a knowing tone which made Felicity think she knew something she didn't.

Lysander stood up and held out his hand for her to take. She stepped towards him a little confused as she took his hand. When she did he turned towards her parents and gave a small bow before he thanked them for letting him take her out on her birthday. He then led her out of the house and walked away from his brother's car.

"Where are we going Lys?" she asked curiously as they walked through the neighborhood.

"You'll see." He said cryptically.

They continued walking for what seemed like an hour before they arrived at a park where he led her through a path. They finally stopped and Lysander let go of her hand as he walked onto what seemed like a stage. He then sat down on a chair, before an acoustic melody was heard. Walking out of the shadow was Castiel as he walked towards another chair and sat down.

Castiel smirked as he played. She was probably so confused that she didn't know what to do with herself. His friend didn't usually ask for favors, so when Lysander had asked him for this one, he couldn't, no…he wouldn't refuse to do it.

"_You looked like you came from a dream_

_Took my breath and my heart_

_Don't you realize what you're doing to me?_

_I think I'm starting to fall_

_And I don't want to land_

_If this was a dream_

_Please don't wake me up_

_Your hair as it sways_

_It plays with the light _

_And it catches my eye_

_I can't stop falling for you_

_This is my happy dream_

_I won't wake up_

_I'm falling for you_

_I don't want you to go _

_Please _

_Don't look at anyone else_

_Keep your eyes only on me_

_As I make you fall as hard as I_

_My heart, it pounded for once_

_When you told me you loved me_

_I couldn't hope for more_

_I held you that day_

_It was the day _

_The day that you took me_

_As yours_

_This is my dream_

_This is our dream_

_I won't wake up_

_No we won't wake up yet_

_Because this dream of ours_

_It has only begun"_

Tears were brought to Felicity's eyes as she held her hands up to cover her mouth. He stood up then jumped off the stage as he dug through his pockets for the one thing he wouldn't forget. Taking out a small box as he stood before her, he went down on his knees.

"Felicity, I promise to make you smile each day and I promise to keep you from danger…" he said as he opened the box. "Will you promise to stay by my side a while longer…?"


	24. Chapter 24

Felicity then stared blankly at him and then looked towards the box. Confused, she looked even longer in the box to realize what was in it. It was a small 14 karat white gold solitaire diamond ring. She looked at him surprised when it finally hit her. Was he asking, what she thought he was asking?

"W-what?"She asked surprised. "Are you sure…?" She finished nervously as she twiddled her thumbs. This was like a dream come true for her so she should be excited, not self-conscious as she was feeling at that moment. She was happy, she really was but, what if he were to regret asking her later?

"I've never been so sure in my life…"He affirmed. "Felicity, would you do me the honor of marrying me…?" He sounded almost desperate for an answer, which was very much unlike him.

Felicity couldn't speak as she became overwhelmed with emotion. She was so elated that she could hardly speak so she nodded her head vigorously through joyful tears. Lysander took out the ring and closed the small velvet box before carefully tucking it away. He held the opposite hand out towards her gesturing for her own. When she held out her hand, he slowly put it on her finger with a smile before standing up. Lysander held her closely and closed his eyes. He was too happy for words.

"I should get you back home so you could spend time with your family on your birthday." He finally said as he pulled back.

Felicity smiled up at him and reached her arms up to wipe away her happy tears. She never thought that there would be a moment where she'd wish to pause time. If she had a remote to control time, she'd definitely use it to pause it right here. To her, that was the best gift a girl could ever receive on her birthday.

Castiel rose from the chair and jumped off the stage. Things like that weren't his cup of tea, not that he liked tea anyway, it just wasn't something he liked. That mushy stuff between a guy and girl, he'd rather not be bothered with it. Although he was glad to have been able to do something for his best friend, love was just not something that Castiel would ever want to bother with again. He smirked as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Giselle and Zachariah sat on their sofa and looked at the time as they wondered how Felicity's birthday was going with Lysander. They didn't have to wonder about their daughter's answer as they already knew. Knowing their daughter was what they did best above music. Their gift couldn't even compare to what Lysander had planned. The door opened and Felicity walked into the living room followed by Lysander. He had been so adamant about getting her home so that she could spend time alone with them on her birthday. They smiled knowing that Felicity had probably convinced him somehow to celebrate with them.

"So…? How was it?" Giselle asked with a grin.


	25. Chapter 25

Felicity couldn't stop smiling as she thought about it. They hadn't even graduated yet and here she was, standing there with an engagement ring on her finger. She couldn't even begin to describe it in one word so she did it the only way she knew how. She gave her biggest smile that she could pull together.

Lysander looked to the side at Felicity and pulled him closer to his side before walking over to the Loveseat. He sat down and let out a long sigh of relief when she sat next to him. He had still been nervous even after she said yes and it was time for him to calm his nerves. Resting his arm on the armrest he tapped his fingers on the edge. He moved his other hand and rested it gently on top of Felicity's.

Felicity looked around as an awkward silence filled the room. She thought about what she could do to cure the silence for a little bit when it came to her. They could watch a movie! But which movie should they watch? She suddenly stood up and walked over the entertainment system that sat against the wall opposite them. Kneeling down, she looked through the movies and put her finger on each one as she read each title to herself.

Lysander looked towards Felicity curiously as she sat in front of the entertainment center. He chuckled as she shouted for joy and held up a movie. What movie was she holding in her hands, he wondered. The answer came soon as she turned around and looked from both her parents to Lysander.

"Can we watch Labyrinth?" She asked excitedly.

Giselle laughed aloud as her daughter held up her favorite movie. She nodded at her daughter to put it in and sat back. "It's your birthday dear." She said with a small laugh.

Felicity inserted the DVD into the DVD player and grabbed the remote before running back over to Lysander to sit down. He chuckled a little and wrapped an arm around her shoulder before the movie started. Personally, he'd only seen the movie once before and he was still as unsure about liking it as he was when he first saw it. Honestly, he couldn't even remember where he'd seen it before, he just knew he had. He felt something touch his shoulder and looked to see that Felicity had fallen asleep. Lysander chuckled as he thought about how excited she was to watch the movie. It barely started and she was already asleep.

**_Falling._** She felt as if she were falling but, wasn't she just on the couch with Lysander? Her eyes were closed. Was she asleep? Felicity opened her eyes to see herself falling towards a strange ground. It looked strange… This was a dream right? Thinking of it as a dream, Felicity outstretched her arm towards the ground as if she just wanted to land. She hit the ground quite hard and squeaked before she pushed herself up from the ground. Where in the world was she…?


	26. Chapter 26

Might as well take a look around, right? She dusted herself off and walked around till she reached a wall. It looked familiar to her, yet why couldn't she remember it? Felicity touched the wall and moved her hand along it when something flying caught her eye before it fell. She looked at it and then looked around to see a little goblin spraying fairies. She knelt down and picked it up. Looking at it, she realized that it had Amber's face. Instantly, she dropped the fairy and glared. "I think I know where I am now… There's only one place where Amber would be a Fairy."

Now, there was only one question that came to mind. Why was she here? What purpose did her being here, serve? Felicity ran up to the Goblin and realized, that was no goblin at all! It was a midget version of Castiel! What on earth was going on around here?! "Castiel?"

He ignored her and continued spraying the Amber fairies. Felicity then spoke a little louder causing him to turn around and give an annoyed expression. It was an expression he often wore in the real world. "Who is this Castiel you keep calling?! I'm the only one here and my name is HOGGLE!"

"Well C- I mean, Hoggle… Do you know why I am here?"

He gave her a dull look and sighed. "How should I know why you're here?"

Felicity looked at the wall once more and then back at 'Hoggle'. Maybe if she were to enter the labyrinth, then maybe she could find out why she was here! It was worth a try anyway. "Do you know the way into the – I mean, Where is the door to the Labyrinth?" She questioned.

'Hoggle' sighed once more before he moved around her and pointed at the door, which had just appeared out of nowhere. "It's right here but, you really don't want to go in there right now…"

"Why not?" She inquired.

"As of late, Jareth has been in a snippy mood. He's been going on and on, obsessing, over some girl in a different world. Everyone thinks he's lost his …" He stopped mid-sentence before a look of sudden realization hit him. "Go in! Go!"

"Okay, Okay! Now, will you stop pushing?!" Felicity said digging her heels into the ground and thought back to what Hoggle was saying. "Wait! Hold the phone! You think I'm this girl he's obsessing over?!" She received her answer when the doors closed behind her. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"


	27. Chapter 27

Felicity grumbled as she looked left and right trying to decide which way to go. She went right and started walking. Stepping over branches she touched along the wall to try and find any openings. It was then that she finally understood how Sarah felt when wandering this maze. Her feet were growing weary and it didn't look like she covered any ground. Finally after about an hour of walking, she plopped herself onto the ground and leaned her head back against the wall.

"Ello~!" Came a tiny voice.

Felicity looked around and finally her eyes landed on what looked like a worm… with mr. Firaize's head?! "OKAY! This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder the longer I'm here!" She whined.

The worm cocked its head to the side and gave her a weird look. It must have thought that she was the weirdest thing there. Felicity rubbed her temples and took a few deep breaths in and out. Okay, this was the part where the worm tells Sarah that there was an opening just in front of her. Should she ask just in case? "There wouldn't happen to be an opening in front of me would there?"

The worm sighed and shook his head before answering. "Yes but you wouldn't want to go to the Castle. The Goblin king, Jareth, has been having quite a fit, he has. Word 'round these parts is that 'e found 'imself a girl 'e fancies."

"Then why is he having a fit?" Felicity asked.

"Rumour 'as it that she is with another. Now come inside and 'ave a cup of tea." He said with a nod towards his hole.

Felicity stood up determined to get through the labyrinth and walked forward towards the opening. She couldn't remember for the life of her which way lead to the castle so without thinking about it, she took another right and continued forward. Looking around, she realized that she'd taken the wrong way! Oh no! Felicity slapped her forehead and shook her head as she started walking once more deciding, that it was too late to turn back.

Felicity became lost soon and began wandering in circles, trying to make sense of the ridiculous labyrinth. It was no wonder Sarah kept saying that it wasn't fair over and over. Felicity just thought of her as a whiny little girl who never got her way until the end. She crossed her arms and sat on the ground once more to think about what to do next. Sometime soon she should come across the doormen, right?

"Jareth! My lord! I know you're in a bad mood-"

The goblin was cut off by the silver haired man whose eyes were mismatched. "If you know that I am in a bad mood, then why are you here?" he said a little more than irritated.

"It's … It's the girl! She's in the labyrinth sire!"

Jareth stood up angrily and stormed towards the goblin. "WHERE'S HOGGLE?!" He asked aloud and disappeared to find the red haired goblin.


	28. Chapter 28

It didn't take him very long to find Hoggle, who was back at work, spritzing the fairies one by one. Jareth walked up to the goblin and cleared his throat loudly. Hoggle jumped a bit hearing Jareth clear his throat and turned around. "What is that you were thinking letting her into the labyrinth?" He demanded.

Hoggle looked at the goblin king and gulped before answering. "She asked correctly sir... If you wish, I will go inside and retrieve her."

Jareth scowled before taking a second to think about it. How in the world did she get here anyway? Did he somehow summon her here without realizing it? Or did she have some kind of power that not even he was aware of? Whatever the case, he needed her out of the labyrinth and back in her own world, he thought to himself. He huffed and took out his crystal to look in. Where in the labyrinth was she?

Felicity looked around her surroundings and wondered where in the world she was at in the labyrinth. She should be at least halfway towards the goblin city by now, right? The girl sighed as she trudged onwards in the labyrinth. This labyrinth was highly underestimated. It was a monstrous maze! It was a wonder Sarah ever made it out! Well… She probably wouldn't have made it out without the others' help. Felicity grumbled to herself as she continued through the monstrosity of a maze. Finally, Felicity sighed before she sank to the ground in front of two familiar doorkeepers. She looked onward, confused towards the sight in front of her. What were the twins doing there?

"Ummm…Is this where I guess which one of you is lying to get through the door?" She asked.

The twins' faces twisted into a nasty grin before they cackled. Was it just her, or were they a bit funnier in the movie than they were at that point in time? They were starting to creep her out… Felicity stood up slowly and started to back up a bit. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. Wondering who it was that tapped her shoulder, she figured, what harm could it do her to look; she turned around to look. Shock was written all over her face as she looked at who Lysander's doppelganger was supposed to be. Based on his looks and clothing, she would have him pinned as Jareth, the goblin king. He didn't look too pleased either…

Jareth stared into the girl's eyes for just a brief moment before turning his face back to a scowl. Didn't she know how dangerous it was for her to be there by herself? He no longer held control over the labyrinth and these creatures wouldn't think twice to do the things he would have forbidden them to do otherwise. The only reason there were a few who listened to him, was because they were still afraid of him. "We need to get out of this area now." He said as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her away. There were different ways that they could get out of the labyrinth; only one of them was the safer route to go.

Felicity's mouth gaped open as Jareth led the way. This wasn't how he was supposed to act! He was supposed to be mean and easily angered, right? If all of that was true, then why was he helping her? As she recalled, he was supposed to have been in a snippy mood. Was there something more to the story than what Hoggle let on? Felicity dug her heels into the ground to come to a complete halt causing Jareth to turn around.

"What are you doing?! Time is of the essence!" He growled.

"Not until you answer my question first!" She replied.

"We have no –" He was cut off by Felicity's question.

"WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!"


	29. Chapter 29

Jareth debated whether or not to tell her what was going on as it was something that he'd rather not share with anyone. It was not easy for him to admit he was losing power over this place because the goblins had found someone new to lead them… They even went so far as to make a plot to overthrow him. He looked her in the eye still unsure if he should really be telling her.

"Not long ago, I think it was during your performance at the school, I had been watching it through my glass ball…"

_Jareth stared into the ball as he walked, smiling to himself sadly as he watched the girl's performance. He could not have this girl and it pained him knowing this. Losing his temper, he threw the glass ball without thinking._

"_Ow." Came an irritated reply. Afterwards a tall male came from around a corner holding the ball. The man had wavy brown hair and ice blue eyes. He stood before Jareth before he smirked evilly. "Shouldn't play with these things, they're quite dangerous…" He said as he tossed it up and down in his hand. "You might… hurt someone" The man finished before he threw the glass directly at Jareth. He disappeared before his very eyes as a few Goblins took hold of Jareth's arms and legs making him unable to move very well. The man then appeared behind Jareth and knocked him out._

"When I awoke, I was imprisoned within the castle. Only when he left the castle was I able to take a portion of it back… I was able to regain control, until he came back. It was around the time you entered this world I suppose?"

"Wait, when I arrived here… I was told that I couldn't enter the labyrinth because you were throwing a fit over a girl…"

Jareth gave the girl a sad smile as he placed a hand on her head. "That was about a few months ago my dear." He said implying that the man had used some kind of magic to keep them in a time in the past. Silence ensued and Jareth turned to walk.

Felicity followed closely to him scared of the new labyrinth. This was one that she wasn't used to. There were still the firies, Sir Didymous, Ludo, and that packrat lady… She heard a monstrous noise as they walked. Curious, Felicity looked in the direction of the noise and was shocked to see a ludo that looked a lot like Violet… She was being tormented by someone.

"We should help…!" She said and rushed forward causing Jareth to follow after her annoyed that she wasn't listening to his pleas to get her out of the labyrinth and back home.

Felicity stopped in her tracks with a shocked expression. The person who was torturing Viodo was a tall, brown wavy haired male, with ice blue eyes…

Jareth took a look at what she was looking at before hiding. "That's him…! Felicity…?"

"T-tyler?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors Note****: This chapter starts off back with Lysander and her family. Hope you enjoy it! :)\**

Lysander felt something tap his shoulder and he looked to see Felicity lying on his shoulder fast asleep. He smiled to himself and turned his attention back to the screen when the front door opened. Looking in the direction of the door, he waited for whoever walked in to show himself. Footsteps sounded in the hallway making their way to the living room. Finally a tall, brown-wavy haired male, stepped into the room. It seemed the man took notice of him and Felicity as his ice blue eyes glared into him.

"Mother, who is this boy and why is Felicity asleep on his shoulder..?" He said with unwavering eyes.

Lysander found himself unable to turn his head from his intimidating stare. He started thinking up lyrics to keep him from becoming nervous and unable to speak. Not even Castiel intimidated him. At least, not like this. Finally as he was about to speak, her mother spoke up.

"Tyler, this is your sister's Fiancé, Lysander." She said with an emotionless stare.

Tyler's glare flipped over to a shocked expression at the news. His…baby sister…was engaged? To a boy he'd not yet approved of? He looked at the boy up and down trying to size him up. Was this boy good enough for his sister? On top of it all, why didn't Felicity tell him she was seeing this boy? His father cleared his throat, demanding attention from Tyler.

"I don't approve." He said as he turned to his father.

"He takes good care of her." His father said with a soft smile remembering how Lysander carried her off to bed and tucked her in.

"This is something I need to see for myself…"

"I will prove myself to you." Lysander finally spoke.

* * *

Felicity looked onwards at her brother in shock. Why was he here in this world and why was he being so cruel to the creature she called Viodo? Without thinking, she called out her brother's name once more a little louder. He turned to face her with an evil smirk and started walking towards them. Felicity tried to snap herself out of it. This wasn't her brother! She had to get away but her feet refused to move.

"Felicity..!" Jareth hurriedly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before he started to run. The creature he was torturing, was supposed to have been a very friendly creature. The look on its face said otherwise. Lord only knows what happened to the firies… Sir Didymous would never betray his oath and the packrat was harmless.

Figuring he ran far enough away he set her down hoping, that she'd snapped out of it. He took out his glass ball and transformed it into an apple. She'd been there for hours so she'd be hungry, right? He watched as she shook her head vigorously to snap herself out of it.

Felicity looked up at the apple and reached to take it. Grasping the apple, she thought back to when sarah took the fruit from hoggle and how she lost her memory after taking a bite of it. "How do I know I'll be safe eating this Jareth?" She inquired. She was wary of him. How could she be so sure that this wasn't a trick?

Jareth laughed bitterly to himself. He had tried something like erasing memories with a fruit once. It cost him dearly.


	31. Chapter 31

Felicity began to feel remorse for her attitude towards him when he gave a look of grief as if he remembered something. Ever since he saved her from the door guards, he's been nothing but nice to her. He even pulled her out of danger; this man did not deserve her second guessing him. She was sure that all he wanted was for everything to go back to normal again. Taking a bite of the apple she slowly chewed it up savoring the taste. How long had it been since she last ate? Now that she thought about it, she didn't really eat when she got home.

"I'm sorry." Felicity apologized.

Jareth looked at the girl surprised with the apology. He deserved that question. He'd have questioned himself too if he were in her shoes. The person he was before, earned him that doubt. He didn't know how to respond to her kindness. He sighed as he thought of how depressive he was. Maybe that was why the goblins lost his respect. He seemed so unlike himself that it was pitiful. Maybe if he wasn't as he seemed now, he'd have the goblins' respect again.

"Hey! Chin up! While we are looking for a way for me to get home, I'm going to help you get your kingdom back. First," She paused and stood up. "We need you to become intimidating once more. Somewhere inside of you, it's there. Then, I need to work on not being scared after seeing something scary or intimidating. We need to do away with pathetic Jareth and Scaredy-cat Felicity."

Surprised, Jareth looked on at Felicity as if she slapped him in the face with the truth. It was like she woke him up with her words of inspiration. He held out a hand and waited till her hand firmly grasped his. It was time he acted less pathetic and more like himself.

"Let's do this Felicity. Follow me. We'll get you home and get my kingdom back." He gave her one of his trademark smirks.

Watching him turn around, Felicity beamed. This was the Jareth that she knew; the goblin king. He was becoming more like himself faster than she could have even imagined. Realizing that she was being left behind, she ran to catch up with him. This was going to be an adventure for her and she was going to make the most of it. She was going to let her inner Felicity out and she was going to keep inner Felicity out for good even after she woke up. Amidst her thoughts, they came up to the knockers. She reached out towards them before realizing who they were. It was Jade and Dajan. Jade being the deaf one and Dajan being the one with a knocker in his mouth,

"Don't touch those." He demanded. Jareth looked at the knockers that seemed to look as stiff as stone. He held his hand out and summoned the brass rings away. Suspicious, he drew closer to them. As if he were correct, they snarled with glowing red eyes and bit at him with sharp teeth. He curled his fingers and balled his hand into a fist. What had that wizard done while he was gone?

"CEASE THIS NONSENSE!" he said with a growl causing the knockers to immediately stop and stare.

"S-sire!" They stuttered turning back to normal. "We're sorry…!" they finished, once again fearful of their goblin King.

Jareth pushed a door open and started through the door. He looked behind him every so often to make sure Felicity was still behind him. Though he was coming back to himself, it was still dangerous for her to be alone in this place. Grabbing her wrist, he hid behind a tree pulling her along with him. He'd noticed about three creatures dancing around a fire though, their hiding did them no good as one noticed them. It cackled and pointed in their direction when suddenly the fire went out.

"SHOW YOURSELVES!" came his booming voice.

Cackles came from everywhere around them making it difficult for him to discern which direction they were in. He was starting to become irritated.

"Says the good for nothing goblin king!" said one.

"Someone so pathetic is trying to tell us what to do." Came another.

Finally fed up with their insults, he took out another glass ball and transformed it into a starting pistol. He raised it to the air and shot it to make a loud noise. "I AM YOUR KING!" He said with confidence. "Any more and I'll send you all to the bog of eternal stench."


	32. Chapter 32

Through the flicker of light of the explosion, Felicity saw one of the firies faces. Rosalya? If Rosa saw this, she would throw a fit. Felicity laughed silently to herself and looked back to Jareth who was showing them that he was still the one in charge, or at least, that he returned. She looked around to try and see who the others were. One looked like Iris and the other…Kim?

While the firies stopped in their tracks, Jareth grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her along with him. He waved a hand in front of a wall and summoned a doorway. They ran through the doorway to the bog of eternal stench making him almost gag. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Felicity pinching her nose with her available hand.

"I can see why this place is called the bog of eternal stench!" She said almost gagging as if pinching her nose did no good.

"Let's hurry through here shall we?"Jareth said, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

Felicity nodded as she followed him through the bog of eternal stench. She was looking for the bridge when she noticed the rocks in the bog. Pulling out of Jareth's grip, she walked over to examine the rocks. A tiny Nathaniel then came riding out on what looked like… was that the principle's dog kiki? Felicity's eye twitched. First a midget Castiel and now a tiny Nathaniel? She could only imagine what would pop up next. As if Sir Nathamus noticed who she was, he hopped off the dog and bowed.

"I did not know it was you my lady." He said.

"Um…I may not be who you think I am." She said.

"Surely you are, miss Sarah?"

Felicity shook her head before answering. "No. My name is Felicity." The one she called Nathamus gave her an odd look before inspecting her closely.

"Well you sure do look like her…hmm." He said rubbing his chin.

Felicity's eyes widened as she thought about it for a moment. Looked just like…her? LIGHTBULB! She looked back at Jareth then to Nathamus. Jareth was merely obsessing over her because she looked like Sarah. So the one that he was REALLY obsessed over was not her but Sarah! "Even though I'm not her, may we pass? My friend and I need to get to the castle beyond the goblin city; If possible, we would really like your permission…"

Nathaniel's look-a-like looked as if he were in deep thought before finally deciding that he would let them through. "You may pass. You can pass through that way over those rocks. Hurry now." He said.

Felicity nodded before thanking him and grabbed Jareth's wrist to lead the way. She hopped onto a rock and waited for Jareth to follow suit rock after rock. Finally, they ran through the forest after hopping the rocks. Looking around, they trudged onwards trying to make their way to the goblin city. After a long time of running, they reached the junkyard with the pack rats. Without paying attention, Felicity ran into someone.

"HEY! Watch where you are going!" Came a voice that sounded too much like the principal's.

"I'm sorry!"Felicity said apologizing over and over before Jareth walked forward as if to ignore the principal's look-a-like.

"Let's go, the gate is over there…"he said pointing.

Felicity nodded and excused herself from the lady before letting go of his wrist and running towards the gates. The two opened the first set of doors and waltzed right up to the second set of doors where the piloted robot should have been. She took a deep breath and put her hands up to the door to push it.

"This door is heavy…!" Felicity grunted out.

Jareth reached his hand out and willed it open causing Felicity to fall flat on her face. She picked herself off the ground and looked to Jareth before yelling. "You know, a little warning beforehand would be a little nice!" She gave an exasperated sigh as he just walked onwards towards the castle.

"It's too quiet…" Jareth mumbled to himself.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: ****I had planned to do a battle scene but I couldn't figure out how I wanted it done so it will be added later on. I'm sorry T^T**

"Yeah... I'm not sure if I should take that as a good thing or not…" Felicity commented beside Jareth. He started to walk forward making Felicity rush forward to catch up to him. As they neared the castle, they could see a couple figures in the window looking as if they were having a disagreement. "Come on!"She said rushing into the castle. Running up the stairs she turned and slid to a stop at the sight in front of her.

It was her look-a-like and her brother's look-a-like having a heated discussion. "I don't know who you are but, this madness needs to stop now! This is not your kingdom!" Sarah shouted.

Jareth cut in before Sarah could speak again. "Thank you Sarah, I can take it from here." He said with a soft smile that caused Sarah to almost melt. "Your short reign is over…." Jareth continued as he walked towards the man.

Sarah looked over at Felicity and walked over to her with a sad smile. "It is about time for you to go back home. You have people waiting for you."

Just as she said that, Felicity looked over to Jareth and back to Sara as she felt herself start to fade away. "You better tell each other how you feel after everything is settled and I'm gone. Don't try to hide it. I know because, I've been there. If you don't tell him soon, you'll end up kicking yourself in the end."

Sarah grabbed Felicity's hands and held them softly before touching her forehead to Felicity's. "Alright…, other me… I promise…"

Felicity started to float upward toward the sky as she continued to fade. "Tell Jareth, Felicity said thank you okay?" she said as they let go. Watching them fade off into the distance, Felicity waved until she could see them no more. "I guess it's time to wake up from this silly dream huh? It was nice to see my brother again, even if it was just a dream… Would sure be nice if it were real though…" She sighed before closing her eyes and letting herself disappear from the world of Labyrinth.

The next thing she knew, she was slowly opening her eyes on Lysander's shoulder. Felicity looked up at Lysander before she sat herself upright and looked around the room. Finally, she rested her eyes on a familiar figure. Tyler?! Felicity nearly jumped out of her seat and tackled him into a hug. "TYLER! When did you get back from America?" She questioned.

Tyler laughed a little before pulling back from the hug. "I actually just got back. I couldn't miss your birthday for the world Fel. Oh! I have a gift for you."

Lysander smiled as he watched the two together. They seemed to be really close to each other. One wouldn't think they were merely brother and sister but, best friends. She acted like she did when she was with Rosa. He chuckled as Felicity squealed in delight after receiving a Ludo plush and an acrylic contact juggling ball. He could see why her brother was so protective over her.

"Oh! Ty!" She started as she scrambled to get up and walk back over to Lysander. "This is my fiancé Lysander." She said signaling Lys to stand up. "It would really mean the world to me if you approved." She said with a delighted smile.

Tyler froze as she reintroduced the two. How could he tell her that he didn't? He hid his pained expression from her before forcing a smile onto his face. He couldn't tell her. Seeing her happy with the boy just wasn't enough for him. He needed to see how much the boy loved her and if…he could do what he couldn't. If he could protect her like he'd so desperately tried for many years and failed to do. He swallowed hard before responding. "…Okay."


	34. Chapter 34

Zachariah and Giselle gave Tyler a look of shock as he gave his approval. Thinking about it, he never did say no to her. Even as children, he would do things for her without her asking and when she did, it was always "Alright, just this once" or "Okay." Giselle sighed as she stood up unsure of when to break the good news to them. It was Felicity's gift. A gift she had wanted since childhood. One she had been preparing for with her 2,000 dollar keyboard. Looking to her husband, Giselle signaled for him to bring up the subject. Zachariah coughed loudly to get their attention.

"Alright you three, It's time for OUR gift." He gave a smirk knowing how excited Giselle was to tell them.

Giselle clapped her hands together and let out a deep breath. "Felicity, the reason we were not able to come home those few months ago... was because we were planning your gift." She gave a pause before speaking again. "After all of our preparations, we have decided that that would be our last tour as a band."

"What?!"Both Felicity and Tyler exclaimed.

Zachariah held up a finger to silence them so he could speak. "We have decided that we want to produce you in a band of your choosing."

Felicity reached for Lysander's hand and took hold of it before squeezing it. They weren't just saying this were they? She looked to Lysander who then looked at her with a small smile. "A band of my choosing?" She said looking back to her parents. She knew three people she wanted in it… A lead vocalist, a bass guitarist, and a Lead guitarist; All she needed to do was find a drummer and try to convince the guitarist to hop on board.

Zachariah nodded and watched as Felicity looked back and forth to Tyler and Lysander. _She's found two. _He smiled to himself wondering who the rest of the band was going to be. Looking at the clock he realized how late it was and started to suggest they go to bed. Although, before he could, Felicity grabbed both her brother's and her fiancé's hands and dragged them outside of the door.

"Come on! Lysander, do you know where Castiel would be at this hour?" She asked as she let go of their hands.

Lysander took out his pocket watch and looked at the time. "I think he said he was going to the school music room to practice some more…Wait…You want him to join don't you?" he asked softly with a smile.

"Not just him, I want you and Tyler as well! Please…?" She pleaded to the both of them.

"WELL! This is touching!" Came a voice from the neighboring house . Felicity froze in place as she recognized the voice. She clenched her teeth together before moving away from Lysander for a couple minutes.

"Deborah…" She said as she looked at the girl whose voice she recognized. "What do you want?"

Tyler stared blankly at who used to be his sister's best friend since childhood. When she was younger she wasn't like she was now; vindictive and manipulative, a fake one would call her. No she was at one point, nice and caring; the complete opposite of the present Deborah. What he thought was once a beautiful and stunning voice, he thought of as hideous and a sound that made ears bleed. You couldn't have music without the feeling behind it. No, without feeling in your music, words were empty and hollow. Tyler sighed and shook his head. He could only imagine how Felicity was feeling at that moment.

Deborah smirked at Felicity and crossed her arms as if to try and intimidate her. Cowardly Felicity, the one featured in the newspaper years ago as missing. She had received all that attention without even trying! Just thinking about it, made Deborah's blood boil. "I came to recruit someone." She said in a matter of fact tone. "And I came to talk to auntie Giselle and uncle Zachariah."

It was then that Tyler spoke up. "I hope you don't plan on sweet talking them. Being in the music industry themselves, I'm sure they know all about your escapades. Word travels fast in showbiz."

Deborah scoffed at Tyler. He was once her heart throb when she was in junior high but now, he just seemed to have too much of an overprotective personality for her to deal with. In addition to that, his ability to be able to see through her act was problematic for her. She needed someone who took her at her every word like everyone in the school and Castiel. Oh he was a fun one. Her perfect pawn that did all of her dirty work.

"Cut the crap Deborah! You don't even have the right to call them your aunt and uncle. We may have been close friends a long time ago but that tie was severed when you changed. Go ahead and talk to them if you wish I've got stuff to do." Felicity said dismissing herself from the conversation.

Tyler took out his keys and unlocked his car with his keyless entry before tapping Felicity and Lysander on the shoulders. Once he had their attention he pointed to his car and walked towards it before opening the door. "We should go now. I don't think he'll be there long you two."


End file.
